El Héroe Llamado Finn
El Héroe Llamado Finn '''es la canción del episodio "Ciudad Fenómeno". Es interpretada por Finn, expresando su sentimiento de ya no poder ser un Héroe. Letra en Latinoamérica '''Finn: Mi vida es así ¿Y así terminará? Teniendo este cuerpo Es una batalla que no puedo ganar Mi cabeza debo reposar Para poder descansar No sé si este es el fin De nuestro héroe llamado Finn. ¡Ay no! Claro que no Así no soy yo Voy a matarlo, voy a golpearlo a él, Ganando, triunfando. Pondré su nombre aquí '' ''Le escupiré, por ser malvado La vida no me importa, Esto es un juego de hombres, Finn: ¡Levántate Gork! Gork: Ah ¿por qué? Finn: No quiero dejarte solo aquí, Muriéndote. ¡Levántate ya! Gork, o te obligaré ¡Hoy es el día! Gork: Oh está bien, tranquilo. Finn: No me voy a calmar La ira me domina Arriba Trudy y también Kim No deben morir aquí. Jake: Hola piecito. Finn: Jake, no me pidas disfrutar ser un pie, y deja ya de molestar. Jake: Je je, nunca te tomo en serio cuando cantas y siendo un pie menos. Finn: De pie, todos me enferman. Entiendan a patadas Reconstruiré su autoestima Y su sentido emocional. Letra en E.U.A Finn: Is this really my life? Is this how my story ends? Bein' in this body Seems like a battle that I cannot win. Maybe I should lay my head down slow And sleep until it's all ov-oh. Is this the end of the hero boy named Finn? Heck, no! Darn it, no! This isn't how I go! I'm gonna kill it! I'm gonna kick life's butt And win it to win it. I'm gonna take life's name And spit on it and kick it! Life can just go eat it Cause this is a man's game!'' '''Finn: Get up, Gork! Gork: Huh? Why? Finn: I'm not gonna let you lie here And waste away. You better get up, Gork, or I'll kick you up. Today's the day! Gork: Whoa. Okay, man, just be cool. Finn: And I'm not gonna be cool! Cause I'm pipin' hot!'' Get up, Trudy! Get up, Kim! I'm not gonna let you rot! '''Jake: Hey, Finn. Finn: Ja-a-a-ke, stop tellin' me to enjoy being a foot and get out of that trash! Jake: Heh heh. I can't take you seriously when you're singing, man. Finn: Get up! All of you make me sick! I'll fix you with my kicks! Gonna reconstruct y'all's self worth Brick by emotional brick. Letra en España Finn: Es esta mi vida, Es así como termina. Dentro de este cuerpo, Hay una batalla que no puedo ganar. Mejor será rendirme y descansar, Y dormir hasta el final. Así es el fin, De un héroe llamado Finn. Que no, jolín que no. No acabaré así. Yo me la cargo zumbo a la vida, y le gano, Para ganar, cogeré a la vida, ''Escupiré, y la pisaré, a la porra la vida. Machote seré. Finn: Levántate Gork. Gork: Ah ¿por qué? Finn: No te dejaré aquí, para morir ''Levántate Gork o te zurraré, Hoy hay que vencer. Gork: Oh vale tío relájate. Finn: No me voy a relajar, os vais a cagar. Vamos Trudy, vamos Kim. No dejaré que os pudráis. Jake: Eh Finn. Finn: Ja-a-a-ke no me digas que está bien ser un pie y sal de la basura. Jake: Je-e-e no puedo tomarte en serio cuando cantas tío. Finn: Arriba, todos me dais arcadas, Os curaré a patadas. Perdisteis vuestro orgullo, Y ahora yo lo reconstruyo. Vídeos Adventure Time Songs The Hero Boy Named Finn Hora de Aventuras Un Heroe llamado Finn (Castellano) en:The Hero Boy Named Finn Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones de la 1ra Temporada